The Elvenking's Jewel
by nicevenn
Summary: "In this realm you are the king's jewel, Legolas. And tonight I will wear you proudly before those who would seek to possess you." Based on this prompt at Hobbit Kink: Thranduil claims Legolas in front of the Dwarves to try and prevent them from getting any ideas. Legolas is nervous, so Thranduil is gentle with him and the Dwarves are in awe at how sweet Thranduil can be, especial
1. Chapter 1

*Chapter 2 is an optional epilogue that puts a spin on this whole thing.

Sindarin terms:

Ada - Dad  
Melethron - lover  
Gi Melin - I love you  
ion nín - my son

"You must be wondering why I have summoned you here tonight."

King Thranduil was speaking to his son, who sat in a chair in the center of the relatively small, otherwise empty chamber, but Bilbo was looking forward to the answer himself. He had just been dozing off in a small alcove, wearing his ring of invisibility, when the sound of footsteps and grumbling had jolted him awake to see a couple of elf-guards leading the entire Company out of the dungeons.

Curious and fearful for his friends, Bilbo had followed the procession as stealthily as he could. After what had seemed like hours of walking down twisted, winding paths, they had arrived at their current location.

"As you know, I have asked the guards to keep note of everything our guests say to one another during their stay here." The king paced slowly behind the chair as he spoke. "They have been careful not to reveal anything useful about their quest, but they seem to have taken a great interest in you, ion nín."

A few of the dwarves groaned and others hung their heads. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder what they had said that would cause them such distress.

The prince's brow furrowed. "How so?"

The king stopped pacing and rested a hand on the back of the chair. "They spoke of the way you were strutting about in the forest and in the dungeons. They said you are beautiful and fierce, and that you have a… What was it?" He turned his eyes on the dwarves. "Oh yes, a pert arse. But they think you are too uptight—and that a good fuck ought to loosen you up."

The king watched his son's reaction, which Bilbo could only describe as confusion mixed with a bit of discomfort. A pink flush blossomed on his cheeks and he dropped his gaze.

"Do you know what it means to 'fuck,' Legolas?" the king asked, emphasizing the word in question.

The prince asked something quietly in elvish, eyes still downcast. He was not dressed in the warrior gear Bilbo had always seen him in before, but in a silky blue and silver tunic and silver circlet. He looked so innocent and pure that Bilbo felt embarrassed for him. Why is the Elvenking doing this?he wondered.

"Yes, it is a very vulgar word for that," Thranduil said. He took in the dwarves' shocked expressions and smirked. "His innocence surprises you… My son has neglected his personal life in favor of his responsibilities to the realm. He has not yet taken a lover, and our people do not speak openly of acts we hold sacred—thus he has no knowledge of carnal pleasures."

Again the prince spoke in elvish, but this time his words held more bite. When he finished, the king sighed. "You are right. It is I who have neglected you. But do not despair, for you are about to get what you have been wanting."

Legolas turned to his father with a bewildered expression. "Here? In front of everyone?"

"Yes." The king brushed Legolas' cheek with the backs of his fingers. "In this realm you are the king's jewel, Legolas. And tonight I will wear you proudly before those who would seek to possess you and defile you."

A few of the dwarves took in sharp breaths. Thorin, Bilbo noticed, had his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Kíli and Fíli were flushed and staring at the ground, looking guilty. Bilbo wondered if the two brothers were the ones responsible for this gathering.

The king offered Legolas his hand, and the latter took it and rose to his feet. Gone was the confident, princely stance Bilbo had grown accustomed to. Legolas' steps faltered as he approached the king.

"Fear not, melethron," Thranduil said as they came face to face. "Ada will see to your comfort and pleasure."

Thorin snorted. He was, Bilbo mused, probably of the opinion that the Elvenking had no care for anyone's comfort or pleasure. But Legolas was his son, and seeing the way the two elves looked at each other, the way Thranduil tenderly cupped his son's face as their lips met, Bilbo felt pretty certain that there was no reason for concern.

Legolas seemed to melt in his father's arms as they kissed, their fair faces largely hidden behind curtains of pale blonde hair. Thranduil had one hand on the back of Legolas' head and slid the other down to one of his buttocks, which he began to knead gently. Legolas pulled back, gasping softly, and Thranduil's mouth latched onto his exposed neck.

The dwarves held their breaths as the scene unfolded in front of them.

After a while, Legolas moved his hands down to Thranduil's hips and started rubbing against him. "Ada…"

Thranduil moved a hand between them and started unbuttoning his son's tunic. Their mouths crashed together once more in a deeper, more passionate kiss. Bilbo was hard before Legolas' tunic even hit the floor. He wondered if it would be possible to rub one out in secret, but in the end he decided it would be too risky. If he got caught, they would all remain the king's prisoners for the rest of their lives— which actually didn't seem like a terrible fate at the moment.

The king turned Legolas around pulled him back against his chest. Now they were both facing the Company. Thranduil spoke softly in elvish as he began to unlace Legolas' breeches. Legolas gasped as nimble fingers worked over the bulge until his cock was freed. He glanced down at himself as Thranduil lowered his breeches to the ground, and his eyes widened as if he had never seen an erection before.

Thranduil tossed the discarded article of clothing aside and straightened up again, sliding his hands up the front of his son's body as he went. "Such are the effects of a lover's touch, ion nín," he said and then gave Legolas' ear a little nip as his fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Behold, the Elvenking's jewel," Thranduil said, looking over Legolas' shoulder at the dwarves. "Feast your eyes if you wish, but you will never possess it."

It was getting much too hot in the room. Bilbo hooked his fingers under his collar to let some air in, hoping that would help a little.

Thranduil held Legolas around the waist with one arm while continuing to stroke his cock with his free hand. Legolas thrust forward wantonly, eyes shut and head resting back against the king's shoulder. He seemed to have forgotten the audience completely.

"Ai Ada!" he cried when Thranduil smeared the come that had gathered at the tip of his cock over the head.

"Yes, my little Greenleaf," Thranduil said. "I know it feels good. And there are better things yet to come."

With that, the king let go of his son's waist. Bilbo couldn't see what he was doing, but when his hand reemerged it held a small glass vial. He popped open the cork and poured some of its contents over his long fingers. His hand disappeared between their bodies again, and a moment later Legolas gasped and fingers curled into his palms.

"Shhh," Thranduil cooed between kisses to his shoulder.

Already the prince's eyes were rolling back in his head. The king took his time working him open. At first there was no perceptible movement, but by the end Legolas' body was jerking with the force of Thranduil's thrusts. Bilbo was so aroused by this point he thought his cock might burst, and the dwarves weren't fairing any better by the looks of them. Their faces were flushed, and their breathing even louder than usual. Ori looked as if he might faint.

Finally Thranduil withdrew and pulled Legolas against him once more. "That is what those filthy dwarves wanted to do you." There was a glint in his eyes as he looked out at the Company. "Except not with their fingers."

Legolas reached back in between their bodies and swallowed. "With this?"

"Aye."

Thranduil turned him back around and they kissed again. From where he stood off to the side, Bilbo got a good view of the prince's swollen, leaking cock as it rubbed against Thranduil's robes with each thrust of their hips.

Legolas pulled away first. "Ada, please. I need…"

Thranduil led him back towards the chair and sat down. He hastily opened his breeches. Bilbo's jaw nearly hit the floor when the king's cock sprang up and he began to coat it with a generous amount of oil. Such a massive appendage would send any sane hobbit running for his or her life. It had the same effect on elves, as well; Legolas remained just out of reach of Thranduil's outstretched arms.

"Ada, I—do not think I can…"

"Come." The king spoke softly, but his tone left no room for argument. "I promise to be gentle."

Hesitantly Legolas joined his father and positioned himself above his arching cock, facing the Company. He looked afraid. The room had grown so quiet one could hear a pin drop.

"Relax," Thranduil said as he pressed the tip of his cock to Legolas' entrance. "Now, lower yourself slowly."

With his eyes screwed shut and one of the king's hands on his hips, guiding him, Legolas obeyed. A few seconds later he cried out and stilled. But even though Thranduil was panting with need, he was patient— more patient than Bilbo could imagine being himself. He held Legolas in place but didn't penetrate him any further.

"This is the worst part, melethron," Thranduil said. "Just let me in and the pain will abate." He hissed as Legolas lowered himself a little more.

"Ai, Ada…"

"Yes, that's it." Thranduil released his cock and grabbed Legolas' other hip. He was almost halfway in. "All the way now, so Ada can hold you close."

By the time Legolas was fully seated on the king's lap, both elves—and all thirteen dwarves—were breathless.

"Gi melin, Legolas," Thranduil said. He took Legolas' chin in his fingers and turned his head sideways for a kiss.

The gesture held such tenderness that Bilbo had to look away. He noticed that Thorin did as well. But soon the elves' breathing changed again. When Bilbo looked back Thranduil was gyrating his hips slightly. His eyes were trained on Legolas' face, watching, Bilbo assumed, for any sign of discomfort, and his hand was moving slowly up and down Legolas' shaft.

"Do you like that?"

"Aye."

They made love in this manner for what seemed like hours, the tempo slowly increasing until the rhythmic sound of skin smacking against skin filled the chamber. Bilbo suddenly realized that he'd forgotten all about the elf-guards. A glance at the back of the room revealed that they were still there, standing straight as statues—but they were almost as red-faced as the dwarves.

A sudden effusion of elvish drew Bilbo's attention back to the king and the prince. Legolas was trying to articulate something between breaths as he attempted to still Thranduil's thrusting hips with his hands and bodyweight.

"It's all right, let it happen," Thranduil said, casting a sweeping glance at the dwarves before giving Legolas his undivided attention once more. "I know it feels overwhelming, but this is the part where Ada gets to make you feel really, really good."

At this point Bilbo heard a suspicious grunt coming from one of the dwarves; one of them had most likely just come in his trousers, but Bilbo didn't care to analyze who it might have been. Thranduil was now pounding into Legolas as the prince gasped and shuddered and came in his arms.

The king reached his peak soon after, with a loud and drawn-out moan that echoed around the chamber. He collapsed back in his seat and slid his hands lazily but soothingly up and down Legolas' sides. "You were wonderful, my little leaf. My most prized jewel. Mine and mine alone."

"Yes, Ada." The corners of Legolas's lips quirked at the sight of the dwarves. "All yours."


	2. Epilogue

"That was fun," Legolas said as soon as the door to the king's chambers clicked shut. "Did you see their faces when I pretended I didn't know what was happening to me?"

"Did you see mine?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas paused and watched him set aside his crown and unclasp his robes. "You liked that?"

"I preferred it the time it was authentic." Thranduil's smirk turned into laughter when Legolas blushed.

"And I didn't know you were so fond of ada talk," Legolas said, pouring them both some wine. He handed Thranduil a goblet. "You should start telling me what Ada is going to do to me more often."

"Maybe I will." Thranduil took a sip, and his eyes fluttered closed. "But if you don't mind, tonight Ada is going to lie back and take it. I have done my share of hard labor for the day."

Legolas grinned. "I would never say no to that."


End file.
